


Jets Like Cupcakes

by 1JettaPug



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I made you cupcakes~!” Tailgate chirped again. He held the plate of Energon pastries out towards the purple mech. He hoped that Cyclonus would be happy with his cupcakes since he’d worked very hard not to burn them and cover them with just the right amount of icing. “Please, just try one~! For me~!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jets Like Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/gifts).



> Wrote this fic a while back, but I'm just now posting it here. It's based on Reddle's (see http://reddle.tumblr.com/post/86489938051/reddle-art-jets-like-cupcakes) artwork of Cyclonus and Tailgate together~! ^v^

Cyclonus stopped and looked up from the datapad that he’d been reading. He even leaned forward to make sure that he really heard what the smaller mech had told him. “You did what for me?”

“I made you cupcakes~!” Tailgate chirped again. He held the plate of Energon pastries out towards the purple mech. He hoped that Cyclonus would be happy with his cupcakes since he’d worked very hard not to burn them and cover them with just the right amount of icing. “Please, just try one~! For me~!”

Cyclonus sighed, was there anything that that adorable face couldn’t make him do? At least his sweet tooth was craving something today, he thought as he gently picked up one of the pastries.

Cyclonus bit down; the first one was a simple chocolate cake with vanilla buttercream icing. The inside was light and moist and the icing so very, very sweet. Cyclonus couldn’t help but lick his clawed fingers. Drawing the last finger out of his mouth, he heard a soft sigh and looked down at Tailgate. The small mech seemed to snap awake all of a sudden and then offer up another cupcake.

“Please, please,” he said happily. “Have another one. I’ve made too many for just me to eat.”

The purple mech obliged, secretly very happy to oblige to eating sweets, and picked up another one. He picked up a chocolate one and ate half of it in one bite. Next, he took a vanilla one; it had raspberry in the middle and a drop caught in the corner of his lips. Quickly swiping his tongue across the spot, he finished the cupcake and then licked the sweet glaze off his fingertips, one at a time, slowly.

This time, Cyclonus didn’t pay attention to the sighing; he was too busy stuffing another cupcake into his mouth. By his sixth, he swore that Primus himself had given Tailgate the gift of baking delicious treats. They were just that good!

When Tailgate finally heard Cyclonus give a quiet moan on his tenth treat, he couldn’t help but feel so proud of his little cupcakes!

“Oh, it looks like you could use another, Cyclonus.” Tailgate hummed. He placed his biggest chocolate pastry into the other’s palm. It wasn’t ten clicks before it had vanished, and Tailgate was sighing happily again.

Cyclonus leaned forward just a bit for the next one since Tailgate had picked it out and held it out before his lips “Eat,” The little bot ended up squeaking instead of commanding.

“Mhmm…” Taking a big bite, he savored each and every mouthful. “Mh, I’m gettin’ kinda full, Tailgate.”

“Not full enough,” Tailgate said, pressing the rest of the dessert into his mouth. He waited until he chewed and swallowed before gently pushing a vanilla and chocolate one past silver lips. “You eat so well, Cyclonus~!”

Three more chocolate cupcakes and there were no more. Cyclonus leaned back, feeling a bit lightheaded and a bit out of breath after devouring them all. “Frag…” he huffed. “…uhn…” All those scrumptious desserts he had eaten caused his belly to bloat out quite a bit. He couldn’t believe he ate that many cupcakes.

On the other hand, Tailgate was speechless. He was frozen to the spot, only his optics were moving, and they were outlining the swollen shape of Cyclonus’ belly. He couldn’t help himself- he just had to touch! Blushing like the pits, he boldly placed both servos on the bulging gut. Both servos moved around the other’s midsection in smooth, gentle circles.

Tailgate leaned towards Cyclonus’ crumb covered face. “I never knew jets loved cupcakes this much…” he crooned softly.

Cyclonus was blushing real hard at this point, “Just yours…”

“Mmmh,” The smaller mech hummed. “If you want, I brought some energon goodies with me…” he suggested and couldn’t miss the way his words made Cyclonus lick his lips in anticipation. Going into his subspace and grabbing a little box, opening it to release the distinct sugary scent of sweetness. Cyclonus closed his optics in pleasure at the smell, licking his lips once more.

He couldn’t help himself! Cyclonus reached out greedily for one of the treats, only for a light smack to be felt against his servo.

“No way, mister,” Tailgate scolded, sounding as serious as he could. “I’m feeding you all these goodies. You just sit back.” He plucked an orange on up from the box and popped it into the other’s mouth, watching Cyclonus face as the purple mech sampled it. As expected, the treat had disappeared within a few seconds, and Cyclonus already had his lips parted for the next one.

Tailgate smiled and almost squealed at such enthusiasm from the grumpy mech. He kept feeding and watched as Cyclonus finished his second and then his third. The forth was when he held a cherry one close to his faceplates but didn’t let him eat it right away. He was letting the bigger mech inhale the delicious scents of cherry and sugar, before he held the treat close to Cyclonus’ temptingly open mouth. Taking the treat into his mouth, he slowly started to nibble at the offered red piece.

Soon enough, however, Tailgate was feeding him the last of the Energon goodies.

“These are delicious,” he groaned, red optics drifting closed as the last piece was popped in. When the next treat didn’t come, his optics opened again, and he watched as Tailgate lean forward and lick the last of the cupcake crumbs from his lips eagerly. The little mech turned his blue gaze onto him, making the purple mech smile affectionately down at him.

“Thank you,” Cyclonus said, gesturing towards the empty tray gratefully. “You didn’t have to do this you know.”

“Yes, Cyclonus, I did,” Tailgate insisted firmly, his voice as sweet as the candy was. “I wanted to.”

Cyclonus smiled at that, rare tenderness warming his smile as he sat up fully, to lean forward and press a kiss to Tailgate’s helm. “You’re too sweet.”


End file.
